ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Dinosaur Princess/Tropes
These are tropes for The Dinosaur Princess. Tropes *'A Boy and His X:' a girl and her triceratops. *'Actor Allusion:' TBD *'Adorkable:' TBD *'Alternate Universe:' the bad endings. *'Ambiguously Bi:' Gayle has shown several times a liking of men, but she also said TBD. *'Arch-Enemy:' Lilia to Kitrina and Gayle. *'Badass Adorable:' Kitrina. *'Belligerent Sexual Tension:' TBD *'Berserk Button:' **Kitrina when she either gets mocked or when Gayle acts stupid. **Do never hurt Kitrina in front of Gayle. Isiah learned the hard way. *'Betty and Veronica:' Tristan's Betty to Isiah's Veronica. *'Big Bad:' Lilia. *'Boss-Only Level:' taken to the extreme at the end of the second game. *'Butt-Monkey:' TBD *'Character Aged with the Actor:' also Kitrina. *'Children Voicing Children:' Mae Whitman was 11 when she started to voice Kitrina. As soon she grew up, her character grew up as well. *'Cloudcuckoolander:' Gayle. *'Cool Old Guy:' the Shaman. *'Cool Pet:' Terry. He's a dinosaur and he's adorable. *'Crouching Moron, Hidden Badass:' as much Gayle can be stupid, she has also shown that she can handle danger whenever she or/and Kitrina are in danger. *'Dating Catwoman:' it's implied that Isiah is still visiting TBD. *'Dumbass Has a Point:' TBD *'Epic Fail:' TBD *'Everything's Better with Dinosaurs:' the plot involves dinosaurs. *'Evil is Sexy:' Lilia and the Dragon Empress. *'G-Rated Drug:' Lotus is a drug. *'Genius Ditz:' despite her stupidity, Gayle has shown to be smart sometimes. *'Heel-Face Turn:' both Isiah and Jewel turned good. *'Heterosexual Life-Partners:' Kitrina and Gayle have been best friends since childhood. *'Hidden Villain:' TBD *'Informed Judaism:' Kitrina is revealed to be Jewish on The Dinosaur Princess 2. *'Jerkass:' TBD *'Jerk With a Heart of Gold:' TBD *'Jungle Princess:' Kitrina. *'Large Ham:' TBD *'Lovable Jock:' Tristan. *'Magical Negro:' once again, the Shaman. *'Marathon Boss:' TBD *'Ms. Fanservice:' **Lilia, since she is a humanoid with some velociraptor traits and wears a revealing outfit. **Several fans believe both Kitrina and Gayle became this after they grew up. **Jewel, since she is a djinn. **Dragon Empress, since she has some humanoid features like breasts, hair, human-like arms and legs and, obviously, clothing, making her like something coming from a franchise with anthro animals (e.g.: Mickey Mouse, Looney Tunes and Sonic the Hedgehog). *'Nature Hero:' Kitrina. *'Nice Guy:' Tristan. *'Not Allowed to Grow Up:' averted with all previous installments until Forever. Since then, the creators established Kitrina as a 17-year-old for all further installments in the franchise. *'Official Couple:' Kitrina and Tristan since Attack of the Titansaurus. *'Older and Wiser:' TBD *'Older Than They Look:' Gayle is actually the older one of the duo, although she looks the same age as Kitrina. *'Pet Monstrosity:' Terry, since he's a triceratops. *'She is All Grown Up:' TBD *'Ship Tease:' there was this between Kitrina and Tristan until they became a couple on Attack of the Titansaurus. *'Soul Brotha:' once more, the Shaman. *'Stronger with Age:' TBD *'Stupid Sexy Flanders:' TBD *'The Ditz:' Gayle. *'Took a Level in Badass:' **As the series progressed, Kitrina grew up and became more epic and competent. **At some extent, Gayle went by a similar pact as she became more competent and TBD. *'Valley Girl:' Jewel. *'What Does She See in Him?:' in a non-romantic example, people often ask why Kitrina hangs out with Gayle despite her constant stupidity. Kitrina replied that, despite that, she is her best friend and does her best to make her less idiotic and more mature. *'Where the Hell Is Springfield?:' it's unknown where the Saurus Kingdom is located. *'Wild Child:' Kitrina and Gayle. Trivia *'Dawson Casting:' **By the time the first game was launched, in contrast with Kitrina, then voiced by a child actress, her best friend Gayle was voiced by a 32-year-old Kath Soucie while her other friend (later love interest) Tristan was voiced by a 33-year-old Charlie Schlatter. **Mae Whitman would fall on this as well in later installments. **In 2005's The Shark Prince, Isaiah, who is around the same age as Kitrina, is voiced by a then 34-year-old Yuri Lowenthal. *'God Does Not Own This World:' legally, all the characters and concepts of the series belong to Warner Bros. and not to its creators. *'Playing Against Type:' Jodi Benson, better known for voicing the kind and curious Ariel from The Little Mermaid, voices the evil Lilia, herself the series' big bad. *'Rule 34 - Creator Reactions:' **Both of the creators found the adult fanfiction and art of their characters to be "disturbing". ***When they discovered that Stella McDonnell did some as well, they weren't too happy and talked to her about this and said "we all have different opinions and I just believe differently on this". **The worst reaction about it comes from Warner Bros. itself, since its lawyers already sent some Cease and Desist orders to some of those artists and writers for copyright infringement. *'What Could Have Been:' TBD * YMMV *'Base-Breaking Character:' **Fans of the series are often divided if Gayle is a lovable friend or an annoying sidekick. ** *'Ensemble Dark Horse:' **Gayle quickly became a fan favorite thanks to both her looks and mix of stupidity and smartness. **Both Anna and Flora due to TBD. **After her design was revealed, Jewel quickly became TBD. ** *'Fan-Preferred Couple:' **Some people prefer Kitrina/Isiah (Kisiah) or Kitrina/Gayle (Gaytrina) rather than the official couple Kitrina/Tristan (Kristan). **Due to the rather unique chemstry between them, Gayle/Isiah (Isayle) is getting pretty popular as well. *'What Do You Mean, It's for Kids?:' TBD * Funny * Heartwarming * Tear Jerker * Nightmare Fuel * Ho Yay *Gayle TBD. * Category:Tropes Category:The Dinosaur Princess Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas